Kurt Hummel does Last Season
by jobelle516
Summary: Fashionista Kurt Hummel doesn't believe in repeating the bad choices of previous season's clothing. He's in to Vogue and aware of Project Runway mistakes. He collects vintage and antique clothing, ... This is the beginning of the end of Glee Season 6. And this is my take on introducing Porcelaine, and following him through Season 6, and offering us hope.
1. Intro Kurt Hummel does Last Season

_**Author Notes : Ownership Disclaimer for copyright of Glee:** **What an absolute cracker, it would be, if after all this time I actually turned out to have these prized belongings? But seriously, no, they're not mine. However I do have the great ability to string words together from the centre of my noggin' of imagination, twirl them around this great fandom and take us all somewhere different ~ that the writer's of Glee didn't think to venture toward.**_  
_**I also do have Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5 on dvd and a substantial amount of their music on cd. I mention this, because I feel that as I've paid hard earned money, to purchase what I should be allowed to sing and talk about, without concern of being called a 'pincher'. I don't ship pirating or b/sing what isn't so.**_  
_**Anyhow, this Kurt Hummel does Last Season, is going to be a collection of stories for or from Season 6, which I'm lead to believe will be the last season for this television show.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel does Last Season by jobelle516**

**~ Introduction ~**

**Introducing Kurt Hummel, season one, episode one.**

_"Wait!" _Kurt exasperatingly blurts out. _"This is Marc Jacobs."_ He was wearing typical over the top fashion clothes, to attend high school.

Puck reached out to take the jacket from Kurt, he hands it to Finn, turns back and Kurt thrusts his messenger bag at him.

_"One day, ..." _Kurt glares at them all, vicious accusations thrust to each of them, one by one. _"One day, you will all work for me!" _

His heart was pounding as the jocks lifted him from under his arms and by his feet.

The jocks were strong, Kurt wasn't dainty in weight. They swung up high away from the dumpster, swung up toward it and back away again.

On the second swing up high toward it, they then threw Kurt up and over the edge in to the dumpster of school rubbish.

As Kurt fell toward the rubbish, he twisted and landed on his knees and arms. The messenger bag and his favourite blue jacket falling heavily on his back.

He lay there hearing them laughing and jostling one another. He shuddered when they started thumping the sides of the rubbish dumpster.

_Boom! Boom! Boom! _Their banging was loud, he covered his ears and head.

He bit his lip and refused to allow tears to form, the smell of the rubbish being so much worse than the attitude of ignorant jocks.

He personally vowed to be as successful as he could, he was looking forward to this school year.

He lay there, waiting for them to be far away, and then he would get up and get out of the dumpster. Thankful he had a change of clothes in his car, complete with wet wipes, cologne and hair spray.

This year, he's going to push himself emotionally, academically, socially.

First in his priorities ~ joining Glee Club.

* * *

**_extra a/n from moi: _**So I'm getting ready, for Season 6, which should be being aired pretty darn soon. {cross fingers, kiss fingers, and pray for a not so rough and bumpy ride} The spoilers I've heard, have given me nightmares, and have thrown me in to watching repeats and saying a mantra out loud, "It's not true what they say, it's not true what they say. Klaine are perfect, engaged and well fitted. They're all Klaine kute and everything is going to be fine."**  
**

* * *

_**hash tag update, update hash tag: **_I will be getting to EXPERIENCE Season 6 soonish. Apparently it will be airing, here in my little portion of this amazing ball of water and dirt, 12th Feb 2015. Soooo, at some stage you will see another chapter after then.

**_mwah: _**Hope you're all loving life always and blah di blah!


	2. Beginning of the end, Amen

_**More than the obligatory disclaimer: I don't own Glee, I don't own the copyrights to that great production and music, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen the ep, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show.**_

**_I dedicate this piece to ADearHunny, whose support I really appreciated and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay._**

* * *

**Kurt Hummel does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep1**

Father Chris sits overlooking the printed production of S6 Ep1.

The printed production consists of photo prints with white subtitles.

With a bright gold marker he circles inappropriate images that have escaped the strict standards control board.

"Too much flesh exposure, not on!" he circles over Rachel's left near Hollywood accident. Turning another page, "Good grief, too much here as well." A pencil case of a skirt allows too much exposed thighs. She's sitting watching Blaine sing.

"I really hope this gets better. The script is boring and dull." Turning the page, he folds them down firmly and brushes away invisible dust.

#

Intro Figgins, serving at the Lima Bean Café. He pulls down controls for a generous amount of yoghurt into a tall cup. He adds chocolate ice-cream and milk.

He hears snickering from the junior workers to the side of him. "What are you children talking about?"

Always the one with the dreadlocks talks on behalf of the group. "Old man, you're too old to be working here, and …."

"I will have you know that there is nothing I can not do. Just because Sue Sylvester has, ruined my name to work at McKinley as the principal, the janitor and the school crossing supervisor, does not mean I can not make great milk shakes and serve lattes…"

"Old man you have nothing else to do …."

Figgins raises a stop hand to his co-worker, calmly puts down the tall cup. "I will have you know that to find your place in the world, to find your new direction, you have to lose everything and then you will find yourself and start over again."

He removes his apron, "I will see you tomorrow."

#

Father Chris turns the page. "Excellent, some Klaine. Now we're talking."

Kurt and Blaine have a private booth, tucked away from the eyes of other patrons. The restaurant is romantic with candles, gentle music and heavy material on the walls to absorb conversation sounds.

They hold hands over the table. Blaine raises, leans over and kisses Kurt again.

"Okay, that's two too many. What's going on?" Kurt puts his napkin down and sits back.

He watches Blaine nervously fiddle with a bag to his side. Pulling out some papers, "I have something for you." He hands Kurt the papers and takes a big swig of his glass of water.

As Kurt reads down the page, turns it and reads some more, annoyance and definite anger can be visibly seen. "What the hell is this Blaine?" He bangs the papers down.

"Um, well, it's like this…. I um, … my parents think it's a good idea if we … um, well, if we …" Perspiring profusely, his hands shaking as he moves plates, glasses and cutlery in front of him.

"Blaine! Leave them be!" Blaine jumps. He slowly lifts his eyes to meet Kurt's.

"It's a prenup agreement. My mother and father have one and it's pretty standard inside …." He points to the pages.

"No Blaine, I'm not signing a prenup." Kurt sucks in the side of his bottom lip and bites it.

"But it's to protect you as well as me, in case …."

"In case of what? Us breaking up?"

"Well, hopefully that would never happen. But it's to just say what I have in assets before we get married. I'll sign one for you too." Tears form and Blaine tries to reign in his mouth and cheeks giving way to sobbing. Something that Kurt has expressed he is tired of Blaine doing, so Blaine will get his own way.

"Blaine, I'm certain that I have way more assets than you. But I'm not drawing one up for you to sign."

"Well, my parents will leave a huge investment for me, when they pass on and …."

"And nothing. I'm not signing a prenup because I don't believe in them. Hopefully we never part. But if we do part one day, we'll deal with things then. Marriage is joining the two of us in a committed bonding relationship. You provide for me and I provide for you, and if children come along then we provide for them." He takes another mouthful of white wine. "But a prenup. Well that sours expectations and stifles our natural growth."

"Um, well I'm not sure what my parents will say about you not signing. I don't know if they'll give their approval and …"

"Enough Blaine." Reaching for Blaine's hands, he holds them together in his own. "This is too much. It is one thing after another with you and us. Every time we make some progress along come your parents and put things in between."

"No, no, no. Don't say things like that."

"Well it's true. The other day we had a three hour argument over the housework. You like the towels folded one way and I another. But arguments getting out of hand because you left paste on the towel and when I wiped my eye I got some in there. And then you constantly crying to get your own way. It's just, … just… so comp-li-cated."

He holds Blaine's hands tight and raises them to his own cheek. Feeling how warm they are against him, and feeling Blaine's pulse moving so fast, he looks up to Blaine. The pulse on his neck is moving as fast, in sync with his wrist.

Kurt kisses his hands and pushes 'em back toward Blaine.

"I, I can't do this anymore. I just can't." He grabs his manbag and a bread roll.

"What?"

"It's just too much and annoyingly complicated. It's one thing, one … after …. a-noth-er."

Blaine grabs at Kurt's wrist, as he stands. "No please don't leave like this? We haven't even eaten."

"I'm sorry but …"

"But nothing, lets forget it happened and just go on as we were."

"No Blaine. I can't live with occasional lies and annoyances."

"But I love and care about you. And …."

"And the constant wondering if either of us has cheated on the other?" Kurt's face is dropped and questioning.

This is the clincher of their hurts. The ability to trust the other to stay faithful and not have to keep wondering.

"Blaine. As long as I keep wondering what you're doing and who you're with, I'll never be certain if I'm ready to get married. But putting a prenup into the equation? Well that adds lemon icing to my rum chocolate soufflé."

_{sniffle}_

Father Chris closes the printed production. He's had enough for one sitting.

He picks the phone up and calls his producer friend.

"Hi how are you?" He enquires of his friend. "Yes I've read some of it. it's not good but it'll probably pass. I just wanted you to know though that it's just a tv show, it's not who you are. You're not going to be defined by this production if it's a failure. The future will judge you by what you do to come back from it, if it fails and if it doesn't then you'll reap good rewards."

He listens to his friend and fiddles with the textas.

"Okay, well bye for now."

He turns the publication sideways and writes over the cover, in thick black ink 'The beginning of the end ~ Amen'.

* * *

_**Extra author notes from a cute author: Well, what'd you think? pshsssst rhetorical question.**_


	3. Klaine, Back Together

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah:** **I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show.**_

_**I dedicate this piece to MyDearHunny, whose support I really appreciated and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. Also a dedication to Chris Colfer and his sweetie, Darren Criss and his sweetie too.**_

_**Psst: I hope my play with the real actors and the melding to their characters is respectfully done. Mind you, if anyone doesn't want to be written about, ? well they shouldn't be placed in the Glee stage set, because photos of such evidence is inviting commentary and inclusion in fanfiction in some form. And so I've included those that I've seen on set, whether that's in an acting role or not, isn't that important.**_

_**Warning: Klaine moosh and such.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep2**

The sun had gone down hours ago, the fire was throwing flecks of orange and the warmth of the room … truly romantic.

The soft light Chris Colfer was reading by wasn't sufficient to keep him awake.

His boyfriend pops his head around the doorway and knocks on the wall. Sleepily Chris looks up.

"Hey, you coming to bed soon?" His sweetie asks.

Chris puts the script aside on the couch, stretches his legs out front, arms up and yawns as his back arches and takes advantage of a break from the comfortable sofa.

"I'll help you rehearse." His sweetie sing song offers, smiles and hopes he'll say yes. It's been such a long time since Chris let him rehearse.

"It isn't a very nice script." Chris admits. "In fact most of it is tedious."

"We could adapt it somehow." He carefully walks over and kneels, folded arms on Chris' knees he looks up with puppy luv eyes. "Please?"

Chris looks at the script and pulls his bookmark out, taps it on his sweetie's nose and says. "How about you warm me up with replaying that first kiss scene, and we'll see how character strengthening it helps?"

"Sounds like a very good plan." A soft smile and adoring eyes begin as he takes Chris' hand and leads him backwards to the bedroom. "We'll need some Brian Ferry to set the mood too."

Chris flips the light switch off as he's lead out of the room.

The bedroom door is closed gently and the camera is bumped back.

_~ the next day ~_

In his dressing room, he's flipping through the heavy script once more and comes to the _kiss _scene. Dread, disgust and worry fill his stomach, making it's way up his throat .

He throws the script sideways across the room as he rushes up and over to the bathroom for the toilet. Without a care who hears he throws up for the second time today.

This time though, there isn't as much content. Heaving and purging, eventually it peeters out to dry retching.

He grabs some paper and wipes his mouth, some more paper and wipes his forehead.

Pulling the lid down, he reaches for the flusher and sits back, letting the back of his neck lean against the cool bath edge. His breathing eventually calms to deeper breathing, when he gets there he closes his eyes and plays last night in his mind.

After mixing last night with the necessary scene it was for, to today's taping, he pulls himself off the floor and turns on the shower taps.

"Time to man up and get ready." He growls at himself to pull it together.

The sound of the running water loud enough to muffle his self talk. "Time to leave reality behind. Only this year to finish this off and get back into other important real life things."

Before hopping in, he takes his real life jewellery off and puts it in the top jewellery box drawer. Closing it, he then blows it a kiss.

_~ lathers of soap, scrubbing, loofas and washing of hair later ~_

No need to look in the mirror, shaving was done this morning, he dresses in casual pants and shirt. Combs his hair and pulls the dressing gown around. He ties it up and slips his feet into slippers.

He then looks up to his reflection, takes time to study each feature of chin, left side, right side, nose and eyes.

A few moments of quiet solitude tick by and the depth of those eyes quieten his mind and heart.

The colour of his own whites, the blink of his lashes and then the dark black pupils with the colour around them.

Another two blinks and a wink. A confident smile forced and necessary.

"Okay Chris, you can do this." He quickly surveys the room is tidy and makes his way out of his dressing room.

_~ door shuts ~_

"Hey Chris."

"Morning Darren."

They share a worrying look as they pass by in the corridor. Chris on his way to makeup and Darren to his change room. Their knowledge of the upcoming scene today is telling near to sacrilege in a religious proportion. They know devout Klainer's will be very upset. But, they do their job the best they can, after all it is just a show, just acting.

As he approaches his door, Darren nods to Max who's about to enter his dressing room too, two doors down.

"Hey there Darren. Ready for today?" He asks with an eager smile.

"Not really, I have a sore throat."

Unswayed Max still smiles as Darren leaves his sight.

Safe in his room, Darren takes comfort from having had the script in advance. There is no way in hell he is allowing what the writer's wrote to happen.

Staring hard at his own reflection he worries, because he knows that Max is a dedicated actor. Having Karofsky attack Kurt as he did, and then try to woo him, the obvious angst that this scene would play is quality meat to sink his teeth into.

In the comfort of his own space, Darren snuggles up on the couch with a cushion and presses play on his dvd player. Replaying _'that first kiss'_ scene will help, and then when the cameras roll he can pretend he's doing it all over again , although, he'll be in Chris' place, and Max ….

He shudders with dread at the looming day of recording ahead.

_~ sigh! ~_

Putting his glue stick and decorations down, Kurt looks to Blaine. "Why did you choose me to sing that song with?"

Blushing, butterflies threatening to unravel him, Blaine pushes through. "It's just an excuse to spend …, more time …, with you. You're a very talented singer KurT, but I really wanted a good excuse, to well, you know."

Blaine covers Kurt's hands with his. "KurT you move me, in more ways than I can say. You singing Blackbird, well it showed me such depth and I wanted to wrap my arms around you and take away your pain. I realized there and then, that I totally adore you."

Kurt blushes at this, his breath catches as he watches reality fracture. In a blink or two of his eyes Blaine has stood up, leant forward and he can't believe the truth that he's feeling, his lips are against his. Warm lips touching his, hugging his. Lips that push delightfully and pull a conversation of _I love you so much._

Blaine's breath mixes with Kurt's as they adjust and kiss more. Wanting to deepen and drag out this embrace of hearts beating and bodies wanting, he grabs the side of Kurt's chin and his fingers grab harder toward the back of his neck adding ownership pressure just at the right location.

Kurt feels the electrifying impulsive pull toward Blaine, reciprocates holding him closer as this first kiss deepens. Another adjustment and humms of _wow!_ Unsure of what the script called for, the inevitable taste of liquid love is experienced as their tongues venture forth to explore a stolen moment. Both liking what they flavour.

On film it lasts a minute or two. In their mind and forever it was so much longer. The globe stopped spinning, the winds halted, ice formed over hot lava, birds whose song was exquisite were silenced.

All broken hearts were healed by the act of a lover giving his first kiss, and receiving his first kiss. Ahh the first kiss, cements the wonder of ….. so much …. anticipation.

And they pull apart.

Kurt's hand is heard with a solitary bang on the table. "Um, wow!"

Flushing again, Blaine covers his face with finally doing _it_. "We um, … we should, … we should practice I suppose."

Kurt giggles like he's never done before. "I thought we were." He declares.

Blaine looks at Kurt's lips, then his eyes with a question. No moments are lost as Kurt pulls Blaine toward him and they resume their passionate moment.

_~ boom adi boom ~_

"I've got our cheese plate. Our Being Bobby Brown marathon can officially begin."

"Who's Chandler?"

"Why are you going through my phone?"

"I'm not going through your phone, it's just that Chandler won't stop texting you and …. You, you like this guy."

"I like the way he makes me feel. I mean when was the last time you complimented me?"

"I transferred schools to be with you. That doesn't make you feel loved?"

Kurt reaches and grabs his phone. "This is all innocent." He sits on the end of his bed, hands up placating Blaine. "It's alright, it's okay."

Gobsmacked by Kurt's obvious ignorance and somewhat questioning himself of what's really hurting him, Blaine's mouth drops open. "No, no it's not right Kurt. And it certainly is not okay."

He storms out of Kurt's bedroom, goes down the stairs two at a time and walks briskly to his car. Turning the key he looks up to Kurt's bedroom window. He makes the assumption that Kurt is talking to Chandler on the phone.

He goes to drive home.

Back inside Kurt's bedroom, he gets Blaine's answering machine. "Hi, you've reached Blaine Anderson's voicemail. Leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye."

"Blaine, it's Kurt. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm so very, very sorry. I want only to make you happy, and be happy together. Please come back and we'll sort this out?"

Tears welling in his eyes and his voice belying what he doesn't want known. "Please, turn your car around and come back?" Not able to hold himself together for much longer, he lowers his voice to a desperate whisper. "Blaine?" He slumps to the floor near his window. "… please call me when you get this message?"

Unable to hold the flood gates any longer, as his phone vibrates and Chandler has sent him another message. "Can you sing into my phone I want to make your voice my ring tone?"

Kurt's tears fall freely as he cries. Remembering when Sebastian had hit on Blaine and the sting of jealousy was sharp and painful. He can see what Blaine meant, he wants to undo and rewind as much as he can.

He picks up his phone and sends Chandler a text message. "I've hurt my boyfriend, by letting you contact me too much. Chandler, stop! Leave me alone."

Hearing his Dad pull up in the drive, he listens as he parks the car and walks into their home. The garage door shuts, keys jiggle and Burt starts whistling happiness.

_~ his phone vibrates an incoming message ~_

There's a knock on his door, and Darren is brought back to today. He presses pause on the dvd remote and wipes the tears that escaped. Blaine and Kurt are frozen in a dance under a blue neon sign.

"Yes?" He calls out.

The door opens carefully and Jenna's smiling Tina greets him. "Hi Darren, are you ready?" Always with such a happy rise at the end.

Never in character without gel and the correct costume, Darren unfolds his arms and gets up. "Hi JenTinaa, I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay, Well, … we're all ready and waiting for you. So …, see you after make up then. Bye."

Coughing to adjust his vocal range, deep grunts and weird sounds a plenty come from his mouth.

Darren has never really liked others dressing him, or undressing him, except his real life sweet heart. Always before he goes to make up he does his own _superstitious_ ritual, and it doesn't involve tapping your nose at quarter passed the hour, three times.

He presses stop on the remote then puts it facing up and forward, on the coffee table, next to the other two remote controls. He turns the entertainment control box to off, straightens up the sofa and goes to the mirror.

At the mirror he checks for any obvious imperfections. "Darren Criss what are you doing? You look fantastic." Stretching his neck and admitting there are no blemishes that the makeup artist will find.

A wink to himself and he turns his back on the mirror. He picks up the script from his seat and flips through it once more. "Yes, yes, yes and no, no, no." Grabbing his pen, he makes a few alterations.

He puts the script on the dressing table and catches a glimpse of himself over his shoulder.

A deep breath in and unscrewing of the gel container. Scooping a size that always feels just right, he applies it to his wayward locks and shudders at the cool touch of his scalp.

Wiping his hands on the towel, he fumbles behind for the comb. "Done this a thousand times, just a few more this year and I'll be free of this hair style."

Combing the gel through, pulling it up, over and behind himself. Each time he releases he checks to wipe the extra gel off on the towel. After no more extra to wipe, he wipes his neck with a fresh wet wipe and another cleaner towel.

He unbuttons his shirt and removes it, as he walks to the wardrobe. There he'll find his costume for the first scene. Today it's a white, purple, yellow and blue check shirt. Tucking into his pants and then zipping up, he pats his tummy down and smiles from memory of all those cronuts he and Chris scoffed down.

Swapping his socks over and putting his feet into slippers he then picks up the lid for the container of bow ties. Flipping through he finds his and Chris' favourite one, that matches this shirt.

He checks his attire one more time, looking up and down himself. When he's finally happy, he takes a few deep breaths, raises his arms up slowly breathing in and then blows out as his arms are lowered.

After three stretches and breaths, he holds a position and closes his eyes and counts to ten.

Opening his eyes, he snaps around and looks to the mirror. His voice range changing naturally at who he sees. "Well hello handsome, welcome back." Blaine Anderson winks to himself, admires the transformation, picks up his notebook and makes his way out of his bedroom to find his one and only beau, his true love.

As he closes the door he hears other doors opening and closing. Cooper isn't due home until next weekend, his parents must be home then. Always respectful of parental personal time, he tip toes carefully passed their door and smiles as the sound of a female giggling is heard and bumps of furniture happen.

The front door was left ajar, he picks up his car keys and makes his way to the carport. There he considers which car to take to his date tonight. "Hmmm, which one to choose."

It's a Thursday night, Scandals will be a happening place tonight. After looking at what he's wearing, thinking about the type of dance and fun in the back seat afterward he clicks the remote for the black four wheel drive.

_~ a twenty to fifty minute drive away ~_

Scandals hasn't changed. Similarity to Callbacks sends butterflies racing in his stomach.

He walks in, debonair and confidence aplenty. He nods to the security guy at the door and continues in. The music is repetitious of the 1980's, the record player stuck on the one side of the only album the DJ has.

A square of dance floor is swaying with straggler occupants, sharing ice-breaker movements of holding hips. Gentle thrusts of enticement of what could be and accidental bumps when talking toward an ear becomes a stolen kiss or sweet words of heat in a neck and ear.

Blaine sees Sebastian at the bar and they nod Hello. "I don't like that guy." He hears Kurt say.

"He's harmless." He hears himself recite and pushes forward. "I'll have a Long Island Iced Tea please?" He asks the barman. "Come here often?" He asks Sebastian.

"Hi there Blaine. And yes I do, and you?" They share familiar smiles, knowing eyes glint as he sits down. "Your boyfriend is over there, on the dancefloor with him." He points his drink to the dance floor.

Sure enough Karofsky and Kurt can be seen bopping to the music in an awkward fashion. "You better keep an eye your boyfriend. I've got a bad feeling about them two."

"Oh I'm not worried." Blaine tells Sebastian as he skulls half of his drink, absolute nervousness on clear display and jealousy rising.

"Well, I'm outta hear." Sebastian lifts himself off the seat and pulls Blaine around to him. With his hand holding his chin firmly, he drinks in every centimetre of Blaine's perfect features.

Blaine blushes, his long eye lashes flutter and the warmth isn't lost on Sebastian's hand. Studying his surprised lips, his free hand traces around them worrying as he brings his face closer with clear intention to steal a kiss.

There's a tap on Sebastian's shoulder, he turns to see and wishes he didn't respond so automatically.

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you have there."

Sebastian raises his head up to the boyfriend, anger evident and steaming from his ears.

"Relax, I wasn't going to do anything." He pushes Blaine back and the boyfriend in front of him back as well. "Now out of my way."

Karofsky raises his chest up to Sebastian, cocking his body to be threatening.

"Dave, leave him be." He hears Blaine say, and relaxes the moment he's aware that it's his hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

Kurt stumbles to the bar counter. "Well, well boys. What fun is happening here?"

Disgust at his drunken state, Blaine sighs at what is evidently a Kurt in self destruct mode. He hands Karofsky a beer and pulls him to sit down. Sebastian fumbles through the suddenly heavy crowd of patrons to the exit.

Kurt giggles, another drink in hand and sits with his back resting on the counter. He surveys the room and the Christmas lights hanging from the ceiling catch his thoughts.

As the sounds of talking, laughing and occasional jostling blend with the music, the room starts to sway. "I need the rest room. Blaine can you come with me?"

Blaine and Karofsky had been sharing an intimate quiet moment of talking, with Karofsky constantly touching Blaine's neck and shoulder and arms are annoying Kurt. These touches weren't reciprocated by Blaine, if anything Kurt and other patrons would view it as unwarranted on his part.

He grabs at the interruption. "Sure, I'll come with you. Excuse me Dave." As he goes to leave Karofsky tries to kiss him face on, but Blaine moves and ends up with a peck on his cheek.

At the rest room, he watches Kurt enter the stall. He turns to the basin and washes traces of Karofsky from his face and hands.

Kurt calls out through the door. "You don't seem very happy with him." A zipper is heard and then a flush.

"What?" Blaine asks surprised when he comes out of the stall.

Kurt stands at the basin and lets Blaine wash his hands. "I said you don't seem very happy with him." He looks down to his hands and the world goes into slow motion as the liquor continues its effect. Blaine lathers his hands with more soap, the water is warming up, his heart is racing and a something/something is happening, awakening.

The pressure from Blaine's hands pushing into his knuckles, palms and fingers in mesmerizing. Watching the water washing over and taking the suds away is blended with the music tracks being played over the speakers.

The violins swing back and forth, the heavy drums bang as his knuckles startle and his own fingers bend into Blaine's hands. His breathing rushes as the violins pick up pace with the guitars and Blaine steps toward him a single micro millimetre.

Lifting his chin around, he looks from the basin and mirror to Blaine. The water is turned off, paper is heard being ripped from it's holder. Kurt's aware of roughness rubbing his hands, and Blaine is watching intently as he dries Kurt's hands.

He stops when they're dry enough. Scrunches the paper up and throws it to the waste container.

Still though, he has Kurt's hands in his one hand. It might be a public rest room, but it's free of other's prying eyes and empty of other occupants.

Kurt rushes out, "Blaine, my heart is breaking and I'm devastated, I really miss you, I thought we could try and make amends, and I could win you back, and I could love you like you want to be loved, and you'd love me still. I desperately want your forgiveness. And I desperately want what we had before. You and Karofsky are just wrong, of all people for you to hook up with." He pauses for breather, "But at least it wasn't Sebastian. I'm mortified by your union, I'm so sad. How can we fix this, how can I change this, how can I make it better? I just …." At the same time the music is building into a crescendo of rushed violins, piano and guitars, drums boom booming! His mouth is slapped shut from Blaine's mouth hitting his and lips wrapping around.

Taking back and staking his claim of … wanting more …. Quiet fills the room, music plays as a back drop to two intense lovers and meant to be beau's. After a comforting moment they move from where there are, Blaine guiding Kurt to the largest stall, the one that's like it's own private room. It's the cleanest on the floor, walls and the air smells freshest.

As their entry is complete Blaine holds Kurt's shoulders very still and pushes himself from a pash they both never want to end. For the saddest moment that Kurt has to complain with a whimper, Blaine has locked the door firmly shut and is back with a smile at having been missed and welcomed back in a matter of seconds.

This time Kurt pushes Blaine against the inside door, their lips regain comfort and he holds Blaine firmly with a hand on either side of his head, firmly but careful of his ears. Blaine wraps his arms under and around Kurt's arms, his automatic response at feeling this body once more is to gather up his shirt and touch the skin of his back.

Thankful of rejecting every request from Karofsky to take their relationship further, his want of Kurt's familiarity takes a vicious turn as Kurt pushes and pulls, closing millimetres of nothing between them. Just a few layers of material between them, he grabs at Kurt's flesh of his lower back and wants further exploration of what is his.

There's a bang of knocking on the door and they jump apart. They stop and look wide eyed, who is it? What does he want?

Blaine comes to his senses first? "What do you want?"

"Nothing, I was just checking the door isn't broken again. Sorry." The guy leaves them and they hear the outer door close with the music from the nightclub fading as it shuts.

"KurT, I still want you."

"I want you too. But not here, not like this. You're dating Karofsky."

"Dave and I haven't done anything like that. I wasn't the one dancing with a guy this time KurT."

"I can't drive, I've had too much to drink. Where's your car? Can you take me home?"

"Yeah, sure I can. I parked where you parked last time."

_~ an excuse of a white lie or two, a drive to Kurt's place later standing out the front of Kurt's door ~_

"Would you like to come in?" He asks Blaine.

"Yes I would, but can we just spend time together? You know, hug and kiss but nothing else …?"

Kurt turns the key, turns around to Blaine and seems to be going to kiss him goodnight. Instead as he pecks him on the lips, one hand opens the door and the other pulls Blaine inside.

"Nothing else tonight Blaine, but tomorrow …." Another kiss and being in Kurt's embrace he succumbs to not thinking anymore.

No thinking, just being together and experiencing one another ~ again.

* * *

_**extra author notes from a kute author: I could write forever of sweet Klaine moosh, but we'll leave 'em to it. I was writing this whilst listening to Ludovico Einaudi's album In a Time Lapse. The music inspiration for the heated pash is a blend from Run into Brothers and then Orbits. I hope you enjoyed our Hunnies getting back together here.**_


	4. A Klaine Rendezvous

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show.**_

_**I dedicate this piece to my future hairdresser Andy, who I hope will be as fantastically successful as I know in my heart is capable of. Also, this whole last season of stories is written for MyDearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. Also a dedication for Klaine lovers/shippers.**_

_**Warning: Klaine angst and such, may be some moosh.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep3**

"Hi, have you been waiting long?" Whilst leaning on Kurt's hands Blaine leans down to greet Kurt with a kiss on his cheek. An awkward kiss, unsure of a correct location to place it.

Fiddling with the menu, Kurt accepts the brush feeling of Blaine touching so softly and the waft of his cologne makes his knuckles turn white as he grabs the edge of the table, so tight.

His stomach twists uncomfortably and his heart thuds hard, a strong fight kicks in with wanting to reach out and pull Blaine back to him.

For two blinks of his eyes he dreams of doing just that, pulling Blaine off balance and having him fall in his lap. Once in his lap Blaine will look up and realize that's where he belongs, and Kurt will brush the ungelled hair from his eyes, smile wide and lean down to kiss his lips so delicately …..

"KurT? Did you hear what I said?" Blaine taps his hand and brings him back to now. "Have you ordered for me?"

"Why am I always the first one to arrive?" Kurt snaps, not happy to be taken from a dream of what should be and brought back to this reality that totally sucks.

"I've never really noticed, but … I … was held up looking for sheet music, that's why I'm late today." Blaine tries a false laugh as he picks up a napkin, roughly opens it and places it over his lap. "I don't really understand why you're so upset." He looks around uncomfortably to see who's watching and listening. "You know this sneaking around isn't easy for me to do." He folds his arms over his chest, and looks intently at Kurt. "What changed between us?" He unravels his arms and leans closer to whisper. "Was it something that I did? Because you know that, I …. I love you so much and I really think we could have made it work."

Still annoyed and snapping, Kurt looks for the waitress and snaps his fingers for her to come over. "I don't want to talk about it. Let's just enjoy what little time we get to spend together." He rearranges the sugar packets and when Blaine is still for too long, he lifts his eyes to find Blaine staring intently at him. No argument, just watching him.

A little flush comes over Blaine as Kurt starts to gently smile. "What? What's on your mind now?"

"I was just wondering how you two got together. I mean you two are so different and not what I was expecting at all." He leans an elbow on the table and his head in his palm. "Tell me, not all the intricate details, but tell me how this came to be. This Blaine Anderson and Dave Karofsky couplet."

Blaine sits back further in his seat. His right hand picks up a swizzle stick and stirs the drink Kurt had ordered for him, his left hand taps the table and he looks at Kurt with genuine awkwardness. "Do you …. really … want to know?" Wanting to discuss his Kurt-filler-in is not on his favourite subjects to discuss.

"Yes, I'm so very interested." With sarcasm dripping off every word, Kurt waves to the waitress approaching and circles his hand in the air for Blaine to start, or continue.

"Well it was just after I moved back to Westerville. My Mum had an extra ticket for a weekend spa retreat and asked me to join her."

"You've always wanted to go to one of them."

"Yes I have." He waits while Kurt orders his meal and then gives the waitress his order. "Well after settling into our room, I was wandering by the pool and saw Dave talking with some guys by the bar. He waved me over and it was actually nice to see someone happy to see me."

"So you joined him at the bar?"

"I joined him being at the bar, yes." Correcting a typical baited question from Kurt. "He asked me what I was doing there and he said how he'd taken up physiotherapy studies and was in placement there. After talking a while he walked with me back to my room."

"Oh so he escorted you?"

"Don't do that? Don't make it seem sordid and weird." Uncertain if he should continue, Blaine looks out the window on his right. He watches the rain moving slowly down and listens to the gentle tapping that it makes as it hits the pane.

"I'm sorry." Kurt taps his left hand that's rested on the table. "Please continue."

Blaine turns back, and notes that Kurt has rested his hand on top of his. The warm gentle hold has his breath hitch, he sighs and feels like wine has travelled through from their joined hands and into his heart. It's taken further south and his ears are full of memories of what he wants back …. the sounds of them making out, oh so many times before.

He coughs and continues. "Anyhow, in the morning we did some Yoga and Tai Chi, then breakfast and some day activities." Kurt lifts Blaine's hand and cups it in his. The perspiration is comforting and he purposely feels for Blaine's pulse on his wrist.

He doesn't smile or give away what he's thinking and feeling, as he watches Blaine process what he's doing. "Continue." One word is all he says and Blaine fumbles for where he was up to.

"Oh yeah, um, right. Well Mum went to the hair salon, she had a total makeover and I decided for a massage." He shifts in his seat, not wanting to break the spell Kurt has him in, but also feeling a little awkward.

He breathes in deeper and exhales. "There wasn't a choice of masseuse, and I ended up with Dave. So after a massage from top to toe, he asked if I'd like to have a drink later."

"Top to toe? And then one thing lead to another did it?"

"Yeah something like that. Well I didn't see him again until later that night, at the nightclub off campus. I happened to be there with some other friends that I knew from the spa and he happened to be there too."

"Let me guess, he was doing a line dance and you couldn't resist?"

"No, well yes. You know I love line dancing. Anyway, he didn't ask me to dance I just watched." He pulls his hand and arm from Kurt's grip. "We mostly spoke, … about you actually. About how you helped him when he needed it, back then and he could only talk nice things of you." Rubbing his arm from the tingles that Kurt left there. "And I could only complain about you and how we broke up."

"Thank you." Their meals have arrived, Kurt's served first and then Blaine. "Yes, thank you very much."

"So how was the rest of the weekend? Did your Mum have a massage too, with a female masseuse?"

"No she had a male one. I think his name was Paul. And I had a mini makeover too."

"Oh please, and the name of your hairdresser slash barber? Come on, everyone has a name for 'the' weekend."

"Actually it was more detailed than just that, I had a well long overdue facial too. His name was Andy and he was excellent."

"Oh he gave you a good 'job' did he?"

Blaine puts his cutlery down. "This is quite ugly of you. You have jealousy pouring out of you, and yet you're the one who wanted to break up." He takes a mouthful of drink. "It was a great facial, followed by a scalp massage, wash, colour and trim, thank you."

"But you had a massage the day before?"

"Yes and at this rate I'm going to need another one because you are making me so tense right now."

Silently pleased with himself, Kurt watches Blaine and they continue eating with the conversation halted on the topic of Dave does Blaine.

The sounds of the restaurant take over, joined with occasional "Would you like the rest of my vegetables?" and "Please pass the salt?"

In good time the surprised rendezvous, organized by Kurt, is coming to a close. Knowing that Kurt is keeping a check on his weight, Blaine tentatively asks. "Did you want to skip dessert?"

A glint of deep amusement, delight and coy teasing plays over Kurt. "I was thinking we could have 'dessert' elsewhere." Blaine blushes and he coughs on the last of his drink.

Kurt stands from the table. "I'll pay for dinner." He puts some money in the bill holder. "You can buy the dessert." He reaches a hand down for Blaine to take.

Blaine takes his hand and gets up, he goes to take a step to the side of Kurt, Kurt steps in his way and embraces his love-brother tightly. There's nothing awkward this time, this time it's a hug of "I've missed you, welcome back."

Quietly Blaine says in his ear. "I've missed you so much too."

* * *

_**as per usual, some extra author notes from a kute author: This season is going to only be thirteen episodes. I'm just going to write, so I'll probably have a lot more eps than that, we'll see. The subject matter is not actually specific for the ep that I've just seen, I just write and type as the klaine bunnies take me.  
Reviews are nice, they give me good vibes and are a small, but very polite price for you to pay for my entertaining you. Mwah, luv to my Andy. I have an admiration for any budding hairdresser and as we all know, that and a masseuse are such intimate and sensual experiences.**_


	5. Producing an Episode

_**The following words are for entertainment purpose only, they are not the expressed opinion of the web site providers.**_

* * *

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show.**_

_**This whole last season of stories is written for MyDearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. Also a dedication for Klaine lovers/shippers.**_

_**Warning: Klaine angst and such, may be some moosh.**_

_******TRIGGER WARNING: {for those who know me, please prepare yourselves} There is some blending of Harry Potter themes.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

** S6 Ep4 **

The actors, their stand-ins, writers, assistants, stage hands, set builders, wardrobe and make up department sit around three huge tables in a huge set hangar.

Some have had only one opportunity to read the script, some have been able to do a walk through. Now they're working together, as a complete cast, to read through and bounce ideas off one another of what 'will' work and what won't.

At the point of everyone being very tired, they'll break for lunch.

Until then, every now and again the writers will rush their fingers over their keyboards and make signficant changes, as suggested through collaboration of the actors and producers, and even the directors.

The directors and producers, mostly, have the last say of what gets kept in the script.

Wardrobe staff will put together clothes and props suitable for the individual characters and their respective scenes.

In the background of all rooms, there are many phone calls between the senior writers and the standards control board. Squabbles over how many times Becky can say the word 'bitch' and how many times it can be written.

They will barter with allowing the insinuation of sex as opposed to saying 'sex', along with the occasional flash backs of that 'first kiss' and images of Karofsky and Blaine being any where near intimate. The last suggestion forcing the disclaimer that 'viewer's discretion' is advised as'some content may offend viewers', and the warning to the Fox switchboard being overloaded with complaints.

The Facebook site, also, will be prepared for an avalanche of abuse from opinionated fans and haters.

_~ sigh! ~_

After lunch there will be another read through with everyone, and then all parties will go to their corners awaiting required instructions.

In many ways the actors will feel like the naked wooden puppets of the prop department. The actors, knowing their own lines, will stand side by side, whilst wardrobe take measurements of waists, legs, under arms to waist, neck measurements and necessary hair lengths.

Once they are measured up, they'll have permission to go home, until the next day when, rehearsals will start in earnest and they'll transform in to their respective characters.

_~ sun sets and rises ~_

Twittering birds give way to actors limbering up their vocal ranges, singers reaching higher and lower notes, hammering of measured wood and slapping of paint or wall paper.

The cast of extras huddle with hot cups of coffee, tea or chocolate. They look and feel like beggars in comparison to the actor's trailers.

Soon enough, fans in the distance squeal with delight as the trailer doors open and the stars descend their little steps.

"DARREN!" will be screamed the most, as well as "WE LOVE YOU BLAINE!". The actor playing him will turn to them and wave hello / goodbye, he'll blow them a kiss, at which some fans will faint.

Waiting for his fellow cast members, he'll shiver from the cool air, at which some fans will try and break free of the high mesh barriers.

_~ brrrrr! ~_

Filming of scenes begin in earnest. Throughout the next few days and nights, on set and on location, a frantic amount of jostling, speech and occasional calm will be played out.

When filming is complete, the characters will dissolve and be packed away with the costumes. Those who were pretending to be someone else, will have the opportunity of being themselves once more and may go home feeling despondent, empty and sad.

Producers, directors and shareholders will sleep well, with the comfort of expensive bed covers, quality food and affordable health care.

Far in the distance, in a galaxy far far away, living cells will wish upon real twinkling stars that someone would love them, as much as Blaine does love Kurt, and Kurt does love Blaine too. The living cells will hope and pray that their favourite television show doesn't ever finish. Those same living cells will also wish upon wishes that the quality of the last season will, at some stage, become decent viewing and not drab dribbly crap filled in with song and music, and occasional, overstated, obscure pointless political comments of reality.

_~ … ~_

In the cut up department there will be walls covered with story boards and music notes. Projectors will be playing scenes previously filmed and the music department will be trying to blend in their expertise with semi finished productions.

The pressure cooker atmosphere suffocates and extinguishes the love and hope of the workers who aren't being listened to. Little fat oompa loompas enjoy the sweet spoils, falling from the idiot's gravy train.

Whilst everybody is home, eventually, a real ogre will steal into the vault, where the final production is kept under tight lock and key. The security guards, who are oblivious to the Harry Potter invisibility cloak wearing ogre, will still get to keep their jobs.

This ogre will throw a gigantic Sue Slyvester temper tantrum, ripping up and then gluing back together the scripts and edited versions of recordings.

The roar, happening in the vault, will be silenced by the still intact dome of silence from early Get Smart days.

_~ five, four, three, two, play the tape ~_

In some parts of the world season four is playing, others will have season five playing. Only a very few will have access to the final season six.

Those dedicated few will be devout lovers or haters of a phenomenon, the likes could only be compared to the religious frenzy of four musical talents known as the Beatles.

The final production, that the dedicated few will watch and hear, will not be the production that the actors and crew had thought they'd put together.

But these decisions are not of their control. They have been paid their respective pay packets, they are not the owners of the roles played.

They are, only, the owners of themselves when in the security of their home.

_~ in the choir room ~_

Rachel is prepping a single collection of four members of the New Directions. "There is no winner or loser at invitationals, but just like a debutante ball … you use this chance to introduce to yourselves to the show choir world….."

* * *

_**Final declaration of thanks and appreciation to the wonderful production team of the Jerry Sienfeld show. **_

_**This has been a jobelle516 fanfiction production, only so many chapters to go! {bumpa da bump, boom, boom, boom}**_


	6. Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klain

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show.**_

_**This whole last season of stories is written for MyDearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. Also a dedication for Klaine lovers/shippers.**_

_**Warning: Klaine angst and such, may be some moosh.**_

_******TRIGGER WARNING: proceed with caution, if you are susceptible to being hypnotized.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep5**

"Klaine klaine klaine, klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine." Sue watches the eyes going back and forth with the swinging watch, the swirling behind her making its effect felt.

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine." She pulls at the collar of her shirt. "Klaine klaine klaine klaine, klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine, klaine klaine klaine klaine klaien klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine 'klaine klaine' klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine. Klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

"Klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine klaine?"

"Klaine klaine."

_~ could this be blackmail? ~_

"Kla'in eklaine klaine, klaine k laine klaine kl aineklaine klaine kl aine." Kla ineklai nek lain eklai nekl ain eklai nekl ain eklainek laine, kla ineklain eklain ekl ainekla ine klaine klai.

"Nek lain ek lainekl ai n ekl." Ain eklai ne kla inekla in ekl ainek. "Lai neklai nekla in, ekl aine kl ainekl aine kla in. Ek lai neklainekl?"

"Ain Eklain."

"Ekl aine klai Nek laine Kl Ainek'l aine. Kl ain eklaineklai?"

"Nek Lainek."

"Lai nekl aine Klaine klai nekl ain eklai. Ne kla ineklainek?"

"Lai Neklai."

"Nek lain ekla Inekla inekl ai nekl Aineklai. Ne kla ineklainek?"

"Lai Neklai."

"Ne klai ne klai neklai neklainekl. Ai nek laineklain?"

"Ekl Ainekl."

"Ain ekla ine Klaine kla Inek lain e klain eklai nekla inek lain ek lainek la inekl aine klainekl, ain ek laineklai nek lain ekla inekl ain eklaine. Kl ain eklainekla?"

"Ine Klaine."

"Kla inek lain ekla ineklaine klai nekl ai neklain ek 'lai neklai' nek lain ekl'a in ekla in eklai nek laine klai nekla inek lain ek lain. Ek lai neklainekl?"

"Ain Eklain."

"Ekla ine kl aine klai nekl aineklain ek lai?"

"Ne Klaine."

_~ no way? ~_

"You're getting sleepy, soon you will only be able to hear my voice." Sue watches the eyes going back and forth with the swinging watch, the swirling behind her making its effect felt.

"You will do exactly as I say." She pulls at the collar of her shirt. "Now repeat after me, and call me master when you do. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"You will have Sam pinch Mr Schue's mail. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"You will have Rachel trip over her words. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"You will make Blaine break up with Karofsky. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"It will be done before sectionals. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"You will get Blaine and Kurt into a small room where they will be forced to spend time together, and be reminded how much they love one another. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"You will feed them delicious food that is tainted in 'luv powder' and they won't be able to leave the small room until they full on pash. Do you understand?"

"Yes Master."

"Does any of this seem very difficult to you?"

"No Master."

"When I click my fingers you will wake up, do as I have instructed on that piece of paper in your hand. You will not harass me anymore and you will be kinder than you have ever been before. All this will be genuine and not tarnished with sarcasm or nastiness. Do you understand?'

"Yes Master."

"One …. Two …. Three …." Kurt clicks his fingers and smiles widely at a befuddled Sue Syvlester.

Shaking her head, "Hummel? What are you doing here? You should be with Blaine and ….."

Leaning back on the desk with arms folded over his chest, "Yes I was just leaving to find him." He pushes from it and leaves Sue to begin her scheming.

* * *

_**extra author notes from a kute author: there's a great movie called Rhubarb. It's English and goes for well over half an hour. It is full of quality dialogue and correct scene playing. The only word, that is scripted throughout for the actors to say is: you guessed it right : rhubarb. It is truly fantastically done.**_

_**This piece was inspired from that idea. I wanted to really twist it, 'cause Kurt really wants Blaine back, that it is Kurt who hypnotizes Sue, to hypnotize Sam and do all that she has been doing. Goodness, that elevator idea was hysterically funny, and that full on pash, ….. was delightful. Sigh and swoon! If either of those guyz were mine, I wouldn't be allowing that to happen, 'cause I don't share either of 'em. And other than that, …. I'll just press replay again and see what my dreams type up. Oh but then again, Klaine is Klaine and shouldn't be broken up at all.**_

_**A short chapter, 'cause figuring out all that typing was exhausting. Mwah luv you all.**_

_**{ and yes to the reviewer asking if I typed it all ~ I did type it all }**_


	7. Untitled Chapter Part One

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show. I'm finding some difficulty, so hopefully this won't be too much of a spoiler for you. **_

_**This whole last season of stories is written for ADearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. This chapter is a special dedication for MyNewDearestHunnyBear, whose support I am really appreciating right now. {mwah luv you babe!} **_

_**Also a dedication for Klaine lovers/shippers.**_

_**WARNING: of sorts: This has expected threads of KurtBastian or SebKlaine.**_

_**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and something more…**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep6&amp;7**

The sun had gone down ages ago, the street light is the only comfort for his sore eyes.

Each heart beat feels like a thousand, and they all hurt so very much. He sighs. … Each minute feels like a hundred, and they're all going by way too long and slow. Kurt sighs again. …

From the inch of space to his knees, the warmth of his own breath comes back to him. His arms are wrapped around his legs so tightly.

He's folded up on the floor behind the sofa.

In the distance, much too far away, he can hear the sirens of the police and paramedics coming.

He desperately needs to pee, he can near taste it. He sniffles from the excruciating pain and dares to lift his head up.

He looks toward the front door, the table of photos are in his way. The light from the street allows sufficient for Kurt to know of the direction he's looking. The rest of what he sees isn't bright and clear, but it's sufficient to jog his knowledge of what is there.

The photos are a collection of distant memories echoing their own story. Each one that has Blaine, reminds him of what Kurt had always wanted.

Blaine at the bottom of the staircase of Dalton Academy, Kurt had stopped him and asked for directions. Looking into Blaine's angelic eyes had made Kurt's heart skip beats. Kurt knew he wanted him right there and then. Wanted him in his life, as a friend and hopefully one day, as a boyfriend.

On joining the Warblers, Blaine handing him the cage with Pavarotti inside, Kurt had felt an electrifying thrill as their fingers made contact. Kurt knew moving to Dalton had been the right decision, and Kurt wanted every opportunity and excuse to spend more time with Blaine.

When they sung their first duet, Baby It's Cold Outside, Kurt wanted to turn off that darn boom box and confess his undying love for Blaine and give him the worlds most passionate kiss. And why didn't he? Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine felt the same way. Blaine's adoring crush on Jeremiah helped Kurt believe he would never be interested in him. Kurt watched on, with adoring puppy-dog eyes, as Blaine tried haplessly to gain Jeremiah's favour.

But now, he finds looking at photos of Blaine to be only a little reassuring. Sniffles turning to more tears and his breathing suddenly becoming sobs, Kurt finds his senses overwhelming as the sirens approaching get louder and louder.

"Oh Blaine, where the hell are you?" Kurt whispers out loud, closing his eyes with another silent prayer.

_Eyes closed tightly, he bravely pulls Blaine to him over the coffee table at the Lima Bean. Their lips meet feverishly and Kurt knows he's wanted this since that first kiss in the study hall._

The sirens stop and the emergency lights push through his lids, he squints tighter. Hand over his own mouth, wiping his nose on his jumper's edge, he sobs in fright at the banging on the front door.

He whispers "Go away!" Knowing full well that they won't, and that he doesn't really want them to.

He wants Blaine's arms around him, telling him that everything will be all right and to have courage.

Rocking back and forth, that single word, 'Courage', written in friendly letters soothes him momentarily.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Kurt pushes himself sideways into the back of the sofa some more. His breath holds as the door is forced open.

"Hello?" the officer calls out. "Where's the light switch?" five moments later it's turned on.

He doesn't move much, Kurt's eyes are still closed tight but his eyebrows raise high. This voice, is not one he ever expected to hear, especially right now.

"Hello? Police here. We're coming in, if you could let us know where you are and if you're okay, it'd be re…..ally app….rec…..iated." Annoyance dripping from every word the officer is saying.

With the lights now on Officer Sebastian Smythe proceeds with caution.

From what Blaine had said, and from what the officer had remembered from his work briefs and bulletins, this Walter character, new boyfriend of Kurt's, is all bad news.

"Hello? We had a call of a disturbance." Recently graduated four weeks ago, Sebastian knows the correct drill and protocols, and also from his father he knows what he can and can't get away with. He kicks the door open wider, gun already drawn and creeps into the room with his back to the wall.

The clock on the opposing wall appears to be the only moving object in the room, it's soft ticking breaking the silence.

Sebastian notes the furniture is intact, the cushions positioned like he remembers of Kurt's style. The colours complimenting the aesthetics of the room. Simple, practical, prim and proper, mainly all Kurt but a hint of Blaine's debonair inspiration.

The door makes way for a table full of framed photos. At the back is a bright silver ferris-wheel collection. On top, Sebastian recognizes Walter with Kurt, Rachel and Sam, dressed for a black tie function. Next front and down is Blaine centre stage of the Warblers at Regional's. Sebastian can see himself in the back row, he's caught with eyes firmly locked onto the back of Blaine. A certain amount of disagreeable memory annoys at Sebastian and he loosens his work tie.

Kurt's loosing his comfort of the position he's been holding himself in. His legs stretch out and unbeknownst to him, his socked feet peek around into view.

Sebastian recognizes the socks straight away, and calls quietly to him, "Kurt? It's the police here, are you okay?"

Being brave enough Kurt leans around to see his old foe, Sebastian Smythe. A mix of a half smile and half wince, he blinks at Sebastian but can't bring himself to speak.

"Are you alright?"

Kurt nods and then slowly shakes his head side to side.

They share looks of surprise, Kurt shrugs and puts his hand over his mouth.

Sebastian can tell he's in some form of shock. "Kurt, where's Walter?" He looks to the distant edges of the room and back to Kurt. Kurt shrugs. "Okay, well you stay here and I'll find and deal with this jerk for you."

Kurt's eyes scream wider, he shakes his head frantically, covers his arms over his head and buries himself back into his legs.

"Kurt, whatever the problem, I'm going to fix it for you." Strong words and real determination from Sebastian. He doesn't raise up, but Kurt feels an amount of welcomed pride and much needed friendship from the guy who wanted and nearly took his Blaine.

"Sit tight, I'll be back."

Officer Smythe continues on through the room, passed the coffee table, gun pointed up and looking around very carefully. Getting to the corridor he notes the beginning of a trail of blood leading to somewhere of concern.

It's definitely an indication of something more to come, he braces himself for the unknown.

Careful of his footing, moving as he's been taught so well, he makes it to the next room.

He taps it then kicks it hard. It bangs against the wall and stays open. "POLICE!" He yells and listens for a reply. There is none and he moves in, checking all the while for the creep that Walter is.

First Karofsky and now this Walter, Sebastian would make them all pay. All those who hurt his Klaine.

Thankful that the heater isn't on, the mixture of crime scene and too much heat tends to make Sebastian nauseous.

Two doors to go, kick open and look in, annnnnd nothing too significant to note, knock, kick open and look.

One final door to try, this one has the blood trail leading into it. He's aware of something terrible and counts to ten before proceeding.


	8. Untitled Chapter Part Two

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show. I'm finding some difficulty, so hopefully this won't be too much of a spoiler for you. **_

_**This whole last season of stories is written for ADearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. This second part of this chapter is a special dedication for MyNewDearestHunnyBear, whose support I am really appreciating right now. {mwah luv you babe!}**_

_**Also a dedication for Klaine lovers/shippers.**_

_**WARNING: of sorts: This has expected threads of KurtBastian or SebKlaine.**_

_**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and something more…**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep6,7&amp;8**

~ _some time much earlier ~_

Blaine sits at their kitchen table, his hands wrapped around a hot cup of coffee. Smiles come and go on his face, as too his eyes intermittently close and warmth travels around his body and burns in his heart of the strong hugs and his lips memories from Kurt's hands and reciprocating kisses.

Lips so soft and delicate one moment, and the next so feverish and wanting to change both their realities.

He'd been bold to kiss Kurt so soon after Rachel's party and the possibility of anyone finding them together, but he didn't care. He took the opportunity and hoped it would stir some thing more in Kurt. Pulling back from him, he saw something definitely had happened, he left the scene of the crime as quickly as possible.

He's stirred from thoughts with the sound of Dave opening and closing the front door. Then that constant booming voice continues to pound his ears, as if it's the only way Dave can communicate through the massive barrier between them is with his constant, monotonous talk.

"And I said you shouldn't put that fat jerk on defence or we'll blow the game, and you know what they did? They put the fat jerk on defence, it's unbelievable. …."

Oblivious to Dave unpacking groceries and intense watching of him, Blaine stares where Kurt was sitting only an hour ago. Dave's voice becomes a dull thud of occasional thunder, following the zapping through Blaine's wall of memories.

Dave slowly pulls out the chair, noting that Blaine doesn't see what he's doing. A smile comes over Blaine as he lowers himself in the chair and leans toward him. "OKAY, WHAT?"

That just startles Blaine and brings him back, but it wasn't enough to upset.

"Oh, … what's what?"

"What is it that's had you staring into space for days, you've said like two words."

"Sorry." Blaine grabs for Dave's hands, and tries to soothe him. Only, the feeling of Dave's rough and very large hands, turns his stomach, bringing unpleasant tastes to the fore, that makes it also impossible to hide on his face.

"Something happened that night at Rachel's party, didn't it?"

Rather bashful and shy, Blaine begins. "I sang a duet with Kurt. It was Rachel's idea. It was a Glee club thing. I don't even know why I haven't told you about it."

Dave reaches over and cups one of Blaine's cheeks. "Why would I be upset that you sang a duet with Kurt? You guyz don't stop singing, that's not it though is it?"

Blaine looks up to meet Dave's questioning eyes. Guilt replaces Blaine's happiness. "Dave, ummm!"

"Oh man."

"Dave?"

"Just tell me one thing? Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

"umm, ah hmmm."

"I knew it." He pulls his hands from Blaine's uncomfortable clamminess. "Well I guess I was lucky enough to get a couple of months in with you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that you still love him. You never stopped. Ever since Kurt came back to Lima, there's been this ticking clock hanging over us. Time's up."

"I'm so sorry Dave, I didn't mean to …"

Dave raises and stands back from the table. "It's okay. I know. No hard feelings. Okay. And …. You know that fat assed jerk? Well he tried to slip me his number. There's a whole world of guyz out there waiting to be my rebound."

He holds the door open for Blaine and indicates for him to leave. "Go, go tell Kurt. Just do me a favour, or him a favour? Don't sing it, just say it."

Blaine rises, makes a grab for his jacket and just before rushing out the door, he steps back and gives Dave an audible lasting kiss on his cheek.

"Go on, get outta here. Before I change my mind."

And with those words Blaine's outside and on his way to his true love. Running to the car in only a few steps, driving downtown is so achingly slow, but eventually he gets to the carpark of the school he and Kurt graduated from.

Pulling the handbrake up, he looks around with a huge smile … that eventually leaves as he sees that Kurt's car isn't where it should be. He'd said he'd be working late with Rachel, on Glee club business in the choir room.

Getting out of the car he feels some trepidation. He climbs the few steps and opens the main doors. A bucket of wash water sits waiting for Figgins to continue.

He takes a big breath, his one true love awaits and his new life begins … now! "I'm coming Kurt!" He starts running down the hall, the long one seems longer than before and as he gets to the bend to go right his shoes lose grip and he slips around. Scrambling for footing he reaches for the doorway wall to brace and not crash into.

The choir room door is open, the lights are on and Kurt should be in there. Four, three, two, one and he pushes the door open wide…. "Kurt, I'm here…" He looks around the room, there isn't anything obvious of a problem, but the air doesn't feel right.

"Kurt where are you?" He goes to the room to the side, no one there, nothing out of place. The chairs in the room are set for sitting on, he walks to the back. A place he sat mostly, when Kurt was with him. In the last year of studying he sat mostly up the front of the room.

As he steps up his eye catches the beginning of Figgins' body. "Janitor Figgins?" He crouches down and checks his pulse and breathing, he shakes his shoulders.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You're in the choir room." He lifts him to seating against the wall. "What do you remember last?"

"I was washing the floors and Mr Hummel and his boyfriend were arguing in here. I came in to see if I could help and …." He shakes his head a little. "I remember that Walter pushed me, and then now. Nothing else is coming to mind."

"What about Kurt, was he alright?"

"We have to call the Police. He was scarred looking, that's what I remember."

They make their way to the school office, Blaine rings nine, one, one. He's connected to the Police and they promise to send out an Officer to investigate.

Officer Sebastian Smythe is dispatched to attend, he interviews Blaine and Janitor Figgins. Whilst doing this there's an urgent call on his police radio. "Disturbance at …. Street, all available officers attend please?"

"That's Kurt's address." Notes Blaine.

"Right, well I've got all the information I need from you here. I'll attend there and get back to you."

Blaine pays some attention to Sebastian but he's putting on his jacket and getting ready to leave.

"I'll see you there then."

"See you where?" Asks Rachel.

Sebastian leaves them to talk, he's on his way to hopefully save someone.

Hopefully Sebastian will make good of his name with his father, hopefully he'll be able to sleep fitfully tonight.

~ _ back to now! ~_

Kurt breathes comfortably as he hears Sebastian making his way down to the inevitable find. Shock settling down as relief comes that someone else will know of a secret too big for him to keep.

Sebastian knocks on the door. "POLICE HERE." No answer.

Louder knocking. "I'm asking you to open the door?" He can be heard counting to ten. No answer.

"I'm drawing my gun." He cocks his gun. He knocks on the door again, bang bang!

"Okay, I'm coming in."

He turns the door handle. Or tries to, it doesn't twist. "Unlock the door!" He counts to ten again.

"You've been warned." Sebastian positions to kick the door. "Alright, ready?" He sighs. And to himself he mumbles. "I really don't want to do this but … "

He kicks at the door, it doesn't open. He stands back and aims his gun at the connection for the door and doorway.

BANG!

Kurt jumps.

Sebastian nudges the door open. And what greets him is a mess of a room to equal the opening of the door.

He thought he'd seen a lot in his short police life. Seen enough in his 'footloose and fancy free' ways and days. The drops of blood on the bed, the floor and down the hall don't match coming from the deceased, as the appearance of the body has no visible bleeding wounds.

Still, Sebastian needs to use the lavatory to throw up in. Wiping his face, he then glares at himself in the mirror. "You can do this, it's not that uncommon." He heads back to the inevitable task at hand.

Back at the crime scene, he phones his father before entering.

He describes the bed, the deceased, the angles of necessity and who the deceased is. They discuss what is possible and not possible.

The term 'how to get away with murder' is mentioned and Sebastian gathers all items that are definitely Kurt's and not Walter's.

"Thank you Dad, I'll see you tonight then." He pockets his phone, picks up the bag of Kurt's things and make his way out to Kurt.

Putting them on the sofa. "You can come out from behind there now, Kurt. He won't be hurting you any time soon."

"Noooo, I'll just sit here until Blaine gets here."

"Okay, it's your choice." Sebastian kneels on the sofa and leans over the back to look at the most obvious suspect.

"Do you have anything in the other rooms you can't do without?"

"Like what?"

"Princess is there anything you particularly want to keep from this whole building?" Not so subtle sarcasm in his speech and winking an eye.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly as I'm saying." He rests his head on a hand. "When Blaine gets here, he can take you and your prized possessions and then I and the paramedics will deal with the rest of this scene. So are there other things you want me to get for you, 'cause I've got a strong feeling that you don't want to be going back in that room …" nods his head in the direction of where Walter is. "And I'd much rather get an early night, if you don't mind. So what's it going to be?"

"I have some things in the draws, the wardrobe and the bathroom. I have a favourite casserole dish in the oven, other than that, no, there's nothing else of mine here."

"Good."

Sebastian gets up and gathers all the other items that he can and puts them on the sofa.

"That's Blaine's car." Kurt says, still from behind the sofa.

"I'll go meet him them."

"Thank you."

_~ outside ~_

Sebastian meets Blaine and Rachel. He fills them on basics of what he wants them to know.

"Come in and get Kurt, take him anywhere but here and I'll deal with the rest."

"Certainly officer Smythe." Rachel tries to keep proprietary of the situation and not let their previous difficulties get in the way.

On stepping in the doorway of the apartment Blaine finds himself accosted by Kurt. "Okay, let me get your things, and then we'll get going."

"Oh Blaine I didn't mean it honestly."

"Don't worry about that just now, Sebastian want's us to leave, let's go."

He hands Kurt to Rachel, she wraps her sisterly arms around him and they watch Blaine gather his things.

"Say goodbye to this Kurt. Come on let's leave." Moments like this she gathers strength from the support Finn gave her during such difficult times. She holds her fall apart for much later.

Sebastian watches them get his things and get in the car. He watches them leave, and drive out of sight.

He takes the call from his father. "Yes they've left. I'll get the place ready then." He listens to the advice his father gives. "Okay, well it should be in about ten minutes.

_~ next morning ~_

Blaine opens the hospital door. "Good morning, did you sleep well?"

Kurt is in his hospital bed, a half eaten meal in front of him. "Hi there. Yes I did. How's Rachel?"

"She's good. Just speaking with the discharge nurses."

"Look at this." Kurt hands Blaine the morning newspaper.

He checks out the front of the paper. "Oh, umm right."

_A set of apartments on …. Street were set alight last night. The building was totally destroyed, only one body was found charred beyond recognition. The police will use dental records to identify the person. ….._

He puts the paper in the waste paper bin. "I don't think that's something we want to keep."

"It's worth keeping, it is relevant and it's very important. You don't think we're going to be asked about our involvement?"

Blaine pushes the meal tray back and scoots onto the bed with Kurt.

"No, we won't be asked anything, just yet. Trust me when I say we have nothing to worry about."

The door opens. "Hi! Are you nearly ready to go home?" A very happy Rachel greets her adopted brothers. …


	9. Dr Blaine Anderson & Giving It All Away

_**Author disclaimer and necessary blah di blah: I don't own Glee, but I do own this piece of writing. Of course if you've seen any part of the series, you'll know exactly which words are mine and which are from the show. I'm finding some difficulty, so hopefully this won't be too much of a spoiler for you. **_

_**This whole last season of stories is written for ADearHunny whose support I really appreciated, when he did support me and with deep prayers from my heart, I hope will be okay. Still in my heart, and probably will be forever, even though we can't be. **_

_**WARNING: of sorts: This has expected threads of KurtBastian or SebKlaine.**_

_**TRIGGER WARNING: Violence and something more … **_

_**This particular chapter is linked with the last two chapters and the episode Puppet Master from Season 5. I hope you guyz really like it.**_

* * *

**Kurt Hummel Does Last Season by jobelle516**

**S6 Ep9 &amp; 10**

Blaine is driving Kurt's black SUV. Windows up, air con on middle fan, blowing directly in his face.

He parks the car in front of the deserted doctors car park. Waits for the song to finish then turns the ignition to off.

He reaches for his doctor's bag on the passenger seat, picks up the manila folder under it, and gets out of the car. Albeit his doctors bag was his tanned leather messenger bag from school, and the manila folder is Kurt's hand me down school folder.

As he walks away he points up and behind him and clicks the remote control to lock it and set the alarm. Annnnd he giggles. The remote control sounds like the sliding doors for the star ship Enterprise.

Doctor in training, Blaine Anderson, is dressed like a live marionette doll. Mustard coloured pants, a green short sleeve shirt, purple with white striped bow tie with a matching set of purple braces.

During his senior year he tried to get Kurt and his family to see that he didn't want to join NYADA, he wanted to go into medicine. Whilst Rachel filled in the applications to go to paediatric school, he filled in applications for something much further left of field.

A room of patients await him. He enters the surgery, hanging his coat on the rack, he then lifts up a desk top photo of Kurt and his Pamela Lansbury band. Santana with her yellow skirt, orange belt and matching yellow top. Rachel matches Elliott with a blue dress to his blue jacket. His yellow pants matching Kurt's shirt. And his orange pants matching Elliott's orange shirt and the girls belts.

After a necessary prayer for support and a wipe of Kurt's cheek he puts the photo down and goes to the change room. There he dons specialized hand made work greens, today's colours are multi chequered of red, dark and light purple with black. A head cap of dark purple, his feet slide into comfy grub shoes inside black grub socks.

After getting ready he pauses at the doorway and reaches to it's left. There on a tree of accessories he pulls off the matching bow tie.

Clipping it on, he looks in the mirror, and takes a deep breath. A room full of patients await him, needing his attention to detail and professional assistance.

His office is cold, a huge white room with an even colder silver table in the middle.

His desk is a matching silver, but has brushed silver legs and his chair is a dark green leather upholstered one. He opens a file and runs his pen down the list of things needed.

"Hmmm, interesting."

For moments he reads a report and only looks up when his assistant taps the table in front of him.

"Morning Dr Blaine, how are you today?" Asks Nurse Penny.

"Good thank you, and you?"

"I'm good too. Do you want me to bring out our first patient?"

"Yes please?"

She open what looks like a wider than normal locker door, without the student trimmings or breathing holes. She wheels out the patient, lying on a trolley and pushes it to the waiting table.

They each take an end and lift the blue plastic bagged patient alongside to the main table.

Nurse Penny moves the trolley back to it's placing and hands Blaine some gloves, she then clips a microphone on his work shirt and turns it on.

They don their double gloves and begin the arduous task of a post mortem.

Unzipping the bag, a sound that gives Blaine the shivers each time, he begins dictating into the microphone. "Patient appears as charred remains, suffice to say body has died from an intense burning. As for the death of the person, this will be difficult to determine."

His eyes meet with Penny's, they're both sad, dismayed and knowing something of the truth, they'll work hard to conceal it.

Hours go by, the job is detailed with Penny making movements and Blaine removing pieces for forensic testing. The needles go in and out of what appears to be a waste of time, but the effort of preserving dignity is attempted.

"Conclusion, …" Blaine begins, "Patient named Walter Jones, aged approximately fifty-five years. Body is severely destroyed by fire, as was found in burnt out building. Specimens labelled accordingly have been submitted for further forensic testing, cause of death is uncertain and in my trained opinion I expect an open finding to be returned."

Eventually this single job is finished with. With the body returned to the refrigerator, Blaine and Penny go to their personal change rooms to wash away all evidence of what they've witnessed.

And with every case, Penny hears Blaine's occasional sobs. She maintains her composure until she gets home. There she lets all her pains pour into Sam's waiting arms.

With two more cases today, doctor and nurse change into a different coloured attire of uniform.

The next case is that of the most difficult. A child of just a few short years.

"Why are we doing this again?" Penny asks.

"Because we're good at our job, and every person deserves explanation for how they've died so unexpectedly."

And at the end of the inspection, similar words are said.

"Conclusion, …" Blaine repeats, "Patient named …, aged approximately three years old. Body appearance is typical of drowning. Specimens labelled accordingly have been submitted for further forensic testing. Cause of death, with investigative papers from police department, accidental drowning. This department requests that the Coroner should push for more homes to be checked by pool companies, that they comply with required fencing laws. Coroner should also publish brief notes in a media statement."

Blaine and Penny clean up the room, wash and change and have a light lunch.

Penny says, "Final patient Blaine?"

A deep sigh, and then the words she likes to hear from him. "Okay."

The sun is setting and peaking under the curtain into Kurt's eyes, as Blaine speaks these words from down town at his work office. "Conclusion, …." Kurt sets the table and lights a mood candle in the middle of the table.

"Patient named …, aged approximately forty-seven years old. Body appearance is typical of strangulation from a height of some significance. Specimens labelled accordingly have been submitted for further forensic testing. Cause of death, with confirmation of toxicology report, suicide. This department requests, strongly, more community education about side effects of alcohol abuse, mental health awareness and dangers of gambling houses. This department requests further investigation by the Coroner on extended personal circumstances for this patient."

Kurt taps his wine glass with the opposing wine glass and looks to where Blaine should be sitting. He sips his glass and watches the hands tick on the clock.

~ o ~

Months later, the Coronial inquiry is in it's most crucial questioning time of the case of Walter Jones. Kurt is on the stand.

He's visibly upset and is prompted with Blaine's warm encouraging eyes to continue.

"I had picked Walter up from the pokies, he was significantly intoxicated." Kurt blushes a deep red. "That's a lie, he was as drunk as could be." Looking at Walter's family, he continues on, with a determined chin.

"I took him back to his apartment and once there he went straight to the liqueur cabinet for more. I went to the kitchen for something to eat. I made a sandwich for myself, I didn't make one for him because the last time I did that he threw it at the wall."

Kurt bites his finger and looks to Rachel and Blaine. Rachel mouths to him "It's okay, you're doing real well." Blaine puts a hand over his own mouth, knowing the hardest part is about to come out again.

"I, … he, … well, …" He drinks some water, and recounts what he saw. "He was at the sink and looked at me like he was waiting for me to say something. Then he pulled out a broad chef's knife." Kurt's eyes widen with the memory.

"I felt alarmed straight away, and froze. He asked me where he should stab himself first, then he put his wrist out over the sink. He took the blade to his wrist and slowly looked at me. HOW should I do this? He yelled at me." Wrapping his arms around his chest, he continues softly.

"I somehow managed to push through the fear in me and carefully walked to him. I could hear myself speaking comforting words and he allowed me to take the knife from him. I took him to the table, sat him down and walked back to the kitchen bench to put the knife back in the knife block."

Kurt shares comforting looks with Walter's mother. "That night I truly thought he was going to harm himself, and probably me. But I really didn't think of calling anyone for help. Looking back I should have, but I was so scared that nothing was making total sense of what to do."

He shivers. "Anyhow, the next day we had a very hot shower, we were making out, making deep passionate love and …" Kurt loses himself in the memory, it was delightful even if it wasn't Blaine. And then memories of Blaine and him come over the top of why he's here in this court room, he looks to Blaine and tears tumble down.

"The truth is often hard for others to hear, but he wasn't a very, very bad person. He was just mixed up and wasn't able to come to grips with how others were judging him."

Bordering on wanting to yell at the world, he takes time to look at all those looking at him, in this court of public opinion.

He takes in a deep breath and continues. "We made out, we made love. Walter liked it rough and we were experimenting with scarfing and asphyxia." This difficult admission made he starts his final moments of being with Walter, on the last day of his life.

"… anyway …"

At the end Kurt looks at the back of the court house to Sue Slyvester, she gives him a thumbs up. Another successful hypnotizing done, she smiles mostly at herself.

The Coroner asks. "And that is how you remember it?"

Kurt replies. "And that is how I remember it."

~ o ~

After the court finding the family plan a funeral, cremation, memorial and the reading of the will.

Kurt and Blaine pull their coats tightly around, it's very icy cold and the glare from the snow isn't as bad with the sunglasses worn.

The services were respectful and neither think it necessary that they stay for the reading of the will.

As they walk down the steps, toward their car, Walter's mother calls out.

"Kurt, Blaine, wait?"

They turn and wait for her. Kurt picks fluff from the back of Blaine's coat. Fluff that annoys only him.

"Here, he wanted you to have this." She hands Kurt a vhs cassette sized box.

"Thank you, what is it?"

"I don't really know. It was what he asked that you have, if something should happen to him."

The three of them share an uncomfortable moment and she eventually says. "Well, thank you for coming and should you need anything …."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll be fine. But thank you for your kindness to me."

"Well, I should get back inside. Walter's wife and children are wanting to go soon too."

"Yes, thank you again." Kurt taps the box and Blaine pulls him to come, while smiling at Walter's mother.

In the safety of his car Kurt opens the box. "Oh my GaGa!" He exclaims. "Blaine look at this."

Together they look down on a box half filled with hundred dollar bills. "There must be thousands of dollars here."

The other half of the box has some mixed coloured small rocks of dark blue, red, yellow and clear. "Do you think these are real?" He asks Blaine with equal wonder.

"If they're real." Blaine picks up the clear one. "Then they're probably diamond, sapphire, ruby and I don't know what the yellow one would be."

"I'm not keeping them." He snatches the clear one and puts it in the box quickly, doing it back up.

He puts it on Blaine's lap and starts the vehicle.

"What are you going to do with them then?"

"You'll see." He leans over to kiss Blaine, it was supposed to be momentary but lasts longer. A horn blasts from a passing car, they pull apart, then Blaine pecks him again.

~ o ~

After dinner Blaine is waiting anxiously by the fireplace, stirring the embers and eyeing the bag of marshmallows.

"Here we go." Kurt announces as he sits down alongside. Cross legged he puts the box in front of him, and rummages around the contents.

He pulls out the handful of money. "You're not going to?" Starts Blaine.

"Yes I am." Kurt says as he quickly puts some of the money in the fire."

"Oh you are crazy."

Indignation and disappointment hit Kurt hard. "I was crazy for breaking us up, I was crazy for going on-line for love and crazy for all the other silly things I did with him. Blaine?" He bites his lip as he puts another handful in the fire, then looks to Blaine.

"I don't want anything or any reminders of Walter. And I never want to hear his name again." The fire crackles as if asking for more.

The final handful fed to it, it hungrily devours the money. Kurt looks at the box and the rocks inside, he shakes it, then adds it too.

"I don't think they're going to burn." Blaine says with disappointment.

"Oh well, if they do they do. And if they don't, well they'll be put in with the ashes in the ashes box."

He nestles into Blaine's arms, who hugs his fiancé tighter. They rest back and watch the fire burn. Watching as an ugly chapter is closed with a ceremonial burning.

* * *

_**** This probably, will hopefully, be my nearly last, and final darkish piece for this collection of stories. {cross fingers and hope so}**_

_**Another thank you to my current HunnyBear. You're awesome and your belief in me is fantastic. Luv and Klaine moosh all around.**_


End file.
